


Creature of the Night

by FagurFiskur



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Biting, Frottage, M/M, One Shot, PWP, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-23
Updated: 2013-03-23
Packaged: 2017-12-06 05:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/731949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FagurFiskur/pseuds/FagurFiskur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Jim is a vampire slayer and Spock is a creature of the night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creature of the Night

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into 中文 available: [Creature of the Night 中文翻译版](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5036851) by [linnil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnil/pseuds/linnil)



> Written in October, 2010. Beta read by jademac2442.

It all began on a warm spring night in Riverside, Iowa. Kind of ironic when you think about it, because Jim had spent the last five years of his career as a vampire slayer searching for and obsessing over this guy and in the end he hadn’t found him in some ancient castle in eastern Europe like expected, but rather in a backwater town in the middle of nowhere.   
  
He wasn’t even supposed to be on duty, really. He’d taken Bones to Riverside to stay at the old family farm, since the doctor had been constantly pestering him to take a vacation. He’d regretted it almost immediately. There was nothing to do in this town- he’d been banned from most of the bars years ago when he was still an unruly teenager and there were no shops or movie theaters or anything to pass the time. He couldn’t even have sex, since the only person he knew around there was Bones and there was no way that was happening. Jim loved his friend, but-- no. Just no.   
  
Jim had actually snuck out of the house in the middle of the night to go slaying, just to have something to do. Bones didn’t like it when he took the work with him on vacation, but Jim couldn’t help it. Going so long without killing anything just made him antsy.  
  
He had been roaming the local cemetery, doing nothing for the better part of an hour. Vampires weren’t exactly a big problem in a small town like Riverside, in fact, Jim doubted there were any at all.   
  
Right, so there he was, roaming the cemetery, when the mist began to settle in. Before Jim knew, he was surrounded by a fog so thick he could no longer see his own feet. He decided to call it a night and began to search for the nearest exit, when he tripped unceremoniously over a tomb stone and was sent sprawling to the ground.  
  
“I would think that a world class vampire hunter would be more graceful,” a cold, disdainful voice said from somewhere close.  
  
“Who said that?” Jim demanded as he stood up and straightened his shirt. He could barely see the tip of his own nose, let alone the newly arrived stranger. “I’ll have you know, I’m plenty graceful. I’ve got grace by the shipload!”  
  
Why had he said that?  
  
“Indeed.”  
  
And suddenly Jim was looking into deep, dark eyes just inches from his own. He nearly lurched back, but was stopped by an arm that curled around his waist and held him in place. A strange sort of calm stole over him, and it occurred to him that maybe that mist wasn’t natural.  
  
“You are younger than I thought,” the stranger muttered, his breath hitting Jim’s face as he spoke. It smelled oddly metallic.   
  
“I get that a lot,” Jim whispered, his voice drawling softly. He felt sleepy.   
  
“Yet I can sense the power in your blood,” the stranger continued. He bent his head and sniffed Jim’s neck, which normally would have set off alarm bells in his head but now just made him melt a little more in the stranger’s embrace. “It calls to me.”  
  
“Calls…” That sounded odd. Out of the corner of his eye, Jim could see a pale, pointed ear set against silken black hair.  
  
 _‘Demon,’_  his mind supplied.  
  
“Wait-”  
  
Jim cut himself off with a groan as he felt a wet, surprisingly hot tongue lick its way from his collarbone to his jaw. He shuddered and his hips gave a small, involuntary thrust against the body now pressed tightly against his own.  
  
“Yes,” the demon muttered encouragingly and mouthed gently at Jim’s neck. His hand dipped down from Jim’s waist to squeeze his ass and Jim let out a small moan. His other hand settled on the back of Jim’s head, firmly holding it in place.  
  
“For years I have found myself drawn to you,” the creature said softly. “For years I avoided you, even as you searched for me. No more. I do not understand this strange effect you have on me, but I refuse to run from it any longer.”  
  
Years… searched… that all sounded very familiar. It hit Jim like a ton of bricks. “Count. You’re the Count.”  
  
Jim could feel the demon smile against his neck. “You had not realized it?” He teased. “I do hope you do not allow just any creature of the night this sort of familiarity with your body.”  
  
Jim felt like he should probably try and defend his virtue, but the Count’s influence was making it hard to think. Yes, he realized now where this calming affect came from. The Count was renowned for his hypnotic powers. Yet now that he knew why he was so pliant, Jim found he didn’t much care. He felt instinctually safe in the demon’s embrace.  
  
Just as he thought this the Count raised his head and met Jim’s lips in a brutal, possessive kiss. Jim gasped, and the Count took immediate advantage of that, licking at the seams of Jim’s mouth before plundering it with his tongue. Jim’s hips gave another small thrust and the Count rolled his own body against him. They settled into small, grinding movements and the Count tightened his hold on Jim’s ass until he was sure it would leave bruises.  
  
The kiss ended as abruptly as it had begun and the demon lowered his head again. Jim felt a slight stinging sensation against his neck and realized that the Count had his teeth bared.  
  
“Do it,” he whispered, his voice heavy with lust.   
  
Sharp fangs penetrated soft skin and Jim’s heart nearly stopped at the sensation. His entire world narrowed down to pleasure and lust and he felt inexplicably bare. The Count made a noise somewhere between a moan and a growl and began feeding greedily from his victim. They thrust against each other, and Jim writhed at the delicious friction. He hadn’t gotten off wearing so many clothes since he was a teenager, but he was so close--  
  
“Don’t stop, don’t stop, don’t stop,” he chanted softly, even as his vision began to fade around the edges, even as his chest became heavy and the world started to spin. “Please, please, please…”  
  
His voice became louder as his world exploded around him. He let out a long, loud groan and could feel the Count’s jerky movements before he, too, came and muffled his sounds of completion on Jim’s neck.  
  
As he began to come down from his orgasmic high, Jim became aware that he would likely need medical attention unless the Count stopped feeding on him soon. Fortunately, the demon pulled away just then, licking the wound he left behind softly before raising his head again.  
  
“I have marked you now,” he whispered. “You are mine and you will allow no other to have you. Do you understand?”  
  
In his haze, Jim could only nod weakly.  
  
“Good.” The Count swept him up into his arms and before Jim could protest, they melted away into the fog.   
  
The next he knew they were standing by the family farm, the first inkling of dawn just trickling over the horizon. The Count put him down and only an enormous amount of willpower kept Jim standing.  
  
“I will be back,” the demon promised.   
  
Jim grinned and looked at the Count through half-lidded eyes. He was very handsome, carrying himself with a sort of grace Jim could only hope to imitate. “Just don’t make me wait five years again.”  
  
The Count smiled back. “I promise I will not.”  
  
And then he was gone. Jim somehow dragged himself back inside and into bed, all with Bones being none the wiser. As the young slayer laid his head down on the pillow and drifted off into unconsciousness, he reflected on the night’s events.  
  
 _‘I can’t believe I just had sex with a guy named Count Spockula.’_


End file.
